Dreams and Truths
by FFObsession
Summary: SoraRiku Yaoi! Sora, Riku, and Kairi are destined to fight the heartless and restore peace to the shattered cosmos, but their adventures bring two of them closer mentally, emotionally, and physically! Chapter 5 up!
1. Upon Awakening

Warnings: This story is yaoi and a Sora/Riku pairing. I don't mind constructive criticism, but do not Flame about the sexuality of this story because I am plainly warning you now. (BTW, I can always tell who DOESN'T read the warnings, LoL)

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by... well, it ain't owned by me, so don't try to think I'm taking the credit, 'cause I'm not.

Without further ado, onto the story...

**Chapter One: Upon Awakening**

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately ..._

Sora was drifting in limbo. He closed his eyes and felt his body slowly recede into numbness.

_...Like is any of this for real, or not?_

His stomach lurched and suddenly he was no longer drifting; he was falling. His eyelids felt heavy and he struggled to open his eyes. Was that water rushing past his ears? With monumental effort, he opened his eyes...

He stood on the seashore, not far from his home on Destiny Islands. The sun seemed to focus its glare on him, but he shielded his eyes with his left hand and squinted.

A wave splashed around his feet but there was no feeling of cold wetness. Nor could he smell the normal salt tang on the air. Even if he could sense these missing things, they probably would have passed him unnoticed. He stared fixatedly at the boy standing not-too-far-away in the sea, water eddying around his legs. The older boy had silver hair and, as he turned around, aqua-colored eyes. He wore a tight yellow sleeveless with two black straps that crossed in the front. The shirt did little to hide the curves of his muscular torso and arms. Sora's breath hitched at the sight of the boy.

Without warning, the sea rose into a wave. The height of it eclipsed both boys. The silver-haired boy reached out a single black-gloved hand and whispered, "Sora," imploringly. His eyes withheld any pleading and his lips didn't move as Sora heard his name called, but he had no doubt the older boy spoke. Sora rushed forward, hand outstretched to meet him, but the deluge caught him and launched him from his feet, throwing him backward as he fought against the current to reach his destination.

Through the murky haze of the sea, he saw the other boy smile – smirk? – and ascend to the surface.

Sora swam after, determined to catch him. But when he broke the surface, the noonday sun had aged into sunset and stained the sky a rosy color.

Turning toward shore Sora saw a girl his own age waving to him and smiling. Sora raced through shallow water that did not impede him to her side. But as he approached her, a troubled expression clouded her cheery one. He followed her gaze to the sky, where something was falling...

And then he was too.

No longer solid, he slid through the sand beneath him and tumbled through the air, the petite girl becoming smaller as he fell further from her.

And then he landed amidst a flock of doves, a glowing stain-glass image below him.

A voice without substance called out to him, "Power sleeps within you, Sora. If you give it form, it will give you strength."

An unfamiliar voice came to him. He thought it might belong to the girl he just saw. "Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin."

Another voice, and Sora didn't need to see the silver-haired boy to know it belonged to him. "Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction."

Finally, Sora's own voice spoke. "Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all."

And so a very confused Sora awoke...

"Sleeping won't improve your skills, Sora! Only practice!" Sora groaned and sat up on the sandy seashore. He felt the warmth of the sun's kiss and smelled the salty air. It was refreshing.

"I don't need to practice to beat you!" Sora shot back at his friend, Tidus. "Maybe you should try out my strategy."

Tidus wrinkled his nose. "Sleep the day away? No thanks. I'll take swinging around my sword anytime!"

Sora shook his head, sending a small shower of sand. "You call that overgrown branch a sword?"

The blond-haired youth prepared a counter but was interrupted by Selphie's excited cry. "Sora! Tidus! Come quick, Wakka has found something you will want to see." She came bounding into view with her ever-present jump rope and yellow dress.

"What's this about, Selphie?" Tidus asked her.

She shrugged and said lightly, "I don't know, but if Wakka says you'll want to see, I'm not about to be left out!"

She raced ahead of them, disappearing behind the wall of rocks as quickly as she had come. Tidus turned to Sora and said, "It better not be another Blitzball scheme like last time."

Sora nodded but his mind wandered, paying little attention to his friend's words. Who was the girl he had seen, clad in white with her purple belted skirt? And the boy, who wanted Sora to meet his touch?

"Sora, look!" Tidus said, pointing ahead and quickening to join Wakka and Selphie. Looking up, Sora saw Wakka kneeling in the sand, gently holding someone in his arms.

Alarm spread through Sora. Was someone from Destiny Islands hurt? He rushed over to the scene, watching over Wakka's back.

For one long moment, his heart halted.

Lying in Wakka's caring arms wearing waterlogged clothes that dripped onto the dry sand was a girl about Sora's age.

He needed to force himself to breathe again, for only he – in all of Destiny Islands – had ever seen this girl before. The girl from his dream...

**A/N:** I know the story began somewhat similar to the storyline of Kingdom Hearts, but don't fear that this is simply a re-write (if the rest of the chapter didn't give that away). I hope you enjoyed the beginning to my first fanfic and please review. I don't mind constructive criticism at all!

And don't worry about the Sora/Riku pairing, I promise it will come!

Preview of Chapter 2:

.........Looking up, his eyes locked onto aqua ones framed with silver hair. His hand tightened, not wanting to let go as the older boy leaned closer with that same smile/smirk as before. His head lowered, his mouth came to rest by Sora's ear.........


	2. The Girl From the Sea

Warnings: This story is yaoi and a Sora/Riku pairing. I don't mind constructive criticism, but do not Flame about the sexuality of this story because I am plainly warning you now.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by...well, it ain't owned by me, so don't try to think I'm taking the credit, 'cause I'm not.

**Chapter Two: The Girl From the Sea**

The crowd surrounding Wakka and the unconscious girl either didn't notice or paid no heed to Sora's shock.

_But how? Was it really a dream? Was it really her?_

"Sora," Wakka told the stunned boy, "get your mother. She'll know what to do better than we."

Sora nodded his head absently and made no move to leave the girl's side. He felt compelled to see her smile, thinking somehow that would solve her mystery.

"Life paging Sora," Selphie called, waving her hand in front of Sora's vacant eyes. "Unless you're planning on summoning your mom with your thoughts, I'd start to move!"

He blushed and sprinted off towards his house. He burst into the front door yelling. "Mom! Where are you?"

"Sora! Must you be so loud?" She came from the kitchen, still wearing a cooking apron. Tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear, she reprimanded, "That door is going to fly from its hinges if you storm in here like that again."

"No time, Mom, you've got to come, quick!" He hurried on, hoping the dark look on his mother's face would change when she heard the rest. "Wakka found a girl in the ocean. She's unconscious."

A thoughtful expression came over his mom. Laboriously taking her time, she removed her apron and calmly walked upstairs. Sora, unsure of her intentions, hopped from one foot to the other waiting for her to return.

When she reemerged downstairs, she carried with her a first aid kit and a determined glint in her eye. Sora was on her heels out the door.

"Part the way," she cried as she approached, "I need room."

With Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie's help, Sora and his mom made a clearing around the girl. His mother opened the first aid kit and examined the unconscious patient. Feeling for breathing irregularities and temperature, she decided against anything rash.

"She'll probably be fine with some rest," she announced. "No drowning, certainly, and I doubt she even swallowed any water. If not for her clothes, I'd be surprised to hear she was found in the sea." She frowned slightly, but quickly placed a smile for the younger audience. "She'll need some warm blankets, and she'll stay at my house."

"Warm blankets?" Selphie asked. "But it's so hot out today."

"The ocean isn't so warm," Sora's mother explained, "and the temperature could make this young girl sick." Turning to the older boy beside her, she requested, "Wakka, could you carry her to my house. Put her in Sora's bed."

"But Mom –"

She brought a finger up to forestall her son's complaints. "Don't start, Sora, or you'll sleep on the couch tonight, too."

Grumbling, he followed her and Wakka into his house.

Two hours later 

Sora chased out a group of young children who wanted to see "the girl from the sea," telling them she needed to rest. They complained all the way until he firmly shut the door in their faces.

Turning back to her, he sat down on the end of his bed and placed a hand on her arms. Her flesh had warmed considerably form when he first checked.

Images of his dream haunted him, coursing through his head in a scramble of thoughts and feelings. His mind replayed the sinking through the sand, seeing the troubled look on her face, returning her joyful wave.

_Who is she?_

But his mind always returned to other boy, with silver hair and a tight shirt. How did he tie into all of this?

Sora sighed. Why did his breath always catch when he envisioned that boy? What about the older boy intrigued him so much?

He looked down at the girl lying in his bed. His mother had replaced her clothes with a robe and hung the soaked garments to dry in the sun. He closed his eyes and watched the scene with her unfold again.

He surfaced the water, searching... but instead he found her, waving to him. He rushed to her side, expecting to see a frown. Instead, as he neared, she extended her hand to Sora. He took it hesitantly and watched, eyes wide, as her physique wavered, then dissolved into...

He now held a black-gloved hand instead of hers. Looking up, his eyes locked onto aqua ones framed with silver hair. His hand tightened, not wanting to let go as the older boy leaned closer with that same smile/smirk as before. His head lowered, his mouth came to rest by Sora's ear.

Before he could whisper his secret, the secret Sora so wanted to hear, he felt a bump and snapped back to his bedroom, slightly out of breath.

The girl stirred and her foot had bumped into Sora, who still sat on the edge of the bed. He shook the remnants of the daydream from his head and leaned over her. "Are you awake?"

Her eyes opened and a small gasp escaped her lips. She looked on the verge of panic, but bit her lower lip and unsteadily asked, "Where a-am I? W-who are y-you?"

"My name's Sora," he said casually. "You are on Destiny Islands. Wakka found you in the sea, not far off shore."

"In the sea?" The girl looked as confused as Sora was. "Where are my clothes?"

Sora felt a slow blush creeping up his face. "I didn't change you," he said quickly, his blush deepening. "My mom did, because your clothes were drenched."

The girl giggled at Sora's discomfort. The same smile Sora saw in his dream when she waved at him came to her face now. There wasn't a doubt she was the same girl. "My name's Kairi," she told him.

"Where are you from, Kairi?"

"I-I'm not sure," she answered (or didn't). "I don't remember anything, except..." she trailed off, her eyes glazed over in reminisce.

"Except what?" he prompted.

Her eyes refocused on his. "I don't know. I can remember events, but it's like trying to recall an elusive dream. The moment I have a foundation in my past, it slips away."

_I wish I could forget my dream... I don't know what it all means!_

"Thank you for rescuing me from the sea."

"It was Wakka, remember?" He laughed. "My friends will want to meet you. Tomorrow, when you're feeling better."

She smiled that same smile. "Alright."

An awkward silence ensued, so Sora came to his feet and said, "You must be starving. I'll bring you some food from the kitchen."

"Sora," she called to him as he opened the door. He looked back over his shoulder, waiting. "I seem to remember two important things. There was a golden crown with different colored gemstones set in it..." She giggled. "Pretty useless, huh? But there was also... a storm. It scared me, Sora. It scared me."

**A/N:** Once again, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Riku will be introduced soon, no worries. Once he comes in, the story will really set off!

Hope you review if you enjoyed, or review if you didn't (LoL)! Nothing's better than, family, friends, and FANS! Or so I'm told!

Feel free to post suggestions too, I'm always open to new ideas.

**Preview of Chapter 3:**

.........Sora examined where she was pointing and barely suppressed a gasp. Strong, confident features were framed by waves of silver hair and aqua-green eyes. The boy from his dream, he wouldn't mistake that face anywhere.........


	3. Destiny Islands

Warnings: This story is yaoi and a Sora/Riku pairing. I don't mind constructive criticism, but do not Flame about the sexuality of this story because I am plainly warning you now.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by......... well, it ain't owned by me, so don't try to think I'm taking the credit, 'cause I'm not.

**Chapter Three: Destiny Islands**

Sora awoke to the aroma of bacon sizzling on the stove and pancakes. His stomach came awake much faster than the rest of him, until his mom called out, "Sora! Breakfast is almost ready."

He leapt from his bed (Kairi had given it to him in exchange for the couch downstairs) and raced down the stairs, taking two at a time. He skidded around the corner and plopped into his seat almost before his mother finished summoning him down.

Kairi giggled from across the table. "Do you always sleep this late, Sora?"

His mother snorted, causing a glare from her son. "Of course not, usually I've been up for a few hours and I'm already into my mid-morning nap."

The girl giggled again; a sight straight from his dream. She was once again clad in white with the purple dress belted around her slim waist.

"Eat up your breakfast," his mom instructed the two kids, "and then Sora can introduce Kairi to the others and show you around Destiny Islands."

"Right!" Sora and Kairi began eating hungrily, reserving speech for later. When he finished Sora hopped from his seat, beckoned Kairi to join him, and left his mother with the dishes.

"You're welcome," she said tartly as his back disappeared around the corner.

"The meal was delicious," Kairi told her before darting after Sora.

Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, and the others were gathered in a group outside of Sora's house, attempting to look like it was a coincidence.

"Oh hey, Sora, 'bout time you got your bum out of bed," Selphie greeted him.

Sora ignored the gibe and gave his familiar smile. "You guys do know that today isn't my birthday, right?" he teased.

Wakka laughed. "It's not?" he asked flippantly.

"Nope, but I don't mind the company."

"Oh cut it out, Sora," said Tidus, "you know why we're here."

"Everybody," Sora said, widening his arms to encompass the small group, "this is Kairi. Kairi, meet... everybody!"

"The name's Tidus."

"Selphie here."

"Sup? I'm Wakka."

Kairi laughed brightly. "You were the one who saved me? Thank you!"

Wakka's face lit up, becoming the color of his hair. "It was nothing."

The girl in the yellow dress came to Kairi's side. "I'll show you around, Kairi."

"H-hey! That's my job," Sora said to their retreating backs. He quickly followed, Tidus and Wakka falling into step.

They walked along the seashore, pointing out things like pretty stones, colorful mushrooms, fish, sea stars, and shells. They took her to the seaside shack and across the wooden bridge to the small island. They showed her the coconut trees and the paopu fruit.

"It is said," Selphie told Kairi, "that when two people share the paopu fruit, their destinies become entwined. That no matter where they go, they will always have and find each other." She sighed. "It's so romantic! I want to try it some day."

Tidus rolled his eyes toward the sky. "Yuck!" he spat.

They continued their tour of Destiny Islands. Sora and Tidus raced across the treetops to the cardboard star they had hung all those years ago, cheered on by Kairi and Selphie. Later, Tidus and Sora play-fought each other with wooden swords to rescue the "Princesses" Kairi and Selphie.

Sora won.

"Ha!" Tidus yelled, "Now you have to marry the Princesses!"

The girls burst into fits of giggles and Sora started to flush, stuttering, "E-eww!"

Lunch consisted of the large fish Wakka caught, while Sora and Tidus competed to catch larger ones.

Finally the day came to a close and Sora and Kairi returned home to a dinner served by Sora's mom, who was proving to be a very good cook.

They ate with the idle chatting of dinner and afterwards, Sora told Kairi, "There's one more place I'd like to show you. It's my secret place."

"You kids should hurry," Sora's dad said firmly, "there is a storm coming tonight. I can tell by the air."

Sora bobbed his head in agreement. "Alright!"

They set out across the seashore towards his secret place. A bolt of white lightning struck way out to sea, the thunder lost over the distance. "Sora," Kairi called nervously.

"Huh? What is it, Kairi?"

"I-I'm scared, Sora. This is the storm from my memories. I can feel it."

Sora smiled reassuringly. "We get storms here from time to time, Kairi. This one isn't any different than the rest."

Kairi bit her lip but said nothing. "We're almost there," Sora told her.

Beneath the large roots of a tree, hidden behind a curtain of ivy, was the secret cave he'd found while exploring so many years ago. It was is secret place, but he felt compelled to show her it. He guessed it was because his friends had shown her everywhere else.

The cave wound around and back to where it widened into a dome, with cave drawings apparent everywhere.

"Who carved these?" she breathed in awe.

"I did, all through growing up."

"Who's this?" she asked, pointing to a face carved into the stone.

Sora examined where she was pointing and barely suppressed a gasp. He'd never seen the carving before, but even the crude scratching couldn't hide who the boy was. Strong, confident features were framed by waves of silver hair and aqua-green eyes. The boy from his dream, he wouldn't mistake that face anywhere.

"...does this door lead?" Kairi was asking.

Sora blinked out of his daze and answered, "I'm not sure. It was here when I found this place, but I can't open it."

"The keyhole is huge," Kairi said, tracing the opening with her finger. "I..."

The rest of what she was going to say was drowned in a sudden crack of thunder. Her eyes widened into panic and she cowered down against the cave.

"Come on," Sora called to her, "we've got to get back!"

"I-I can't move. Oh, Sora, it's horrible!"

Gritting his teeth, he decided he'd better get Wakka. The older boy would know how to handle her. "I'll be right back." He darted out of the lightning-lit cave. Kairi's protests were lost in the next wave of thunder.

He raced over the sand through a world gone black with the storm. _How did it move in so fast?_

He followed the curve of the seashore instinctively, unable to see in the inky blackness. He muttered and "Oof!" of surprise as he collided solidly with the trunk of a paopu tree. The paopu fruit fell and landed onto his stomach. He pocketed it without thinking and jumped to his feet.

The world had changed.

In the sky was a void from which winds and lightning came, the wind buffeting him like so many bullies' hands. Fighting to stand, he looked up and what breath remained in his lungs escaped.

Extending a hand within his black glove, not three strides from Sora, stood the silver-haired older boy, his aqua eyes strangely bright in the absence of normal light. Even as thunder boomed above their heads, his voice came to Sora without hindrance. "Don't fear the dark. I'm not afraid of the dark, either."

Long, black tendrils of darkness seeped up the stranger's legs and enveloped everything but his outstretched hand. Sora pushed against the wind-formed barrier to reach that hand.

Suddenly, accompanying a flash of light, Sora felt a weight in the hand extended to meet the older boy's. Looking down, he was holding a giant, golden key with a silver shaft and a dangling chain that matched Sora's necklace.

To say Sora wasn't thinking was an overstatement. To say he acted on impulse wouldn't do him justice. He simply _acted_. Without any conscious effort, he found himself by Kairi's side in the secret place, poised to place the giant key he now held into the keyhole of the mysterious door.

"Sora..."

He gripped Kairi gently with his other hand, then proceeded to unlock the door.

At last, a thought fueled his actions. Or rather, an image. That of a certain silver-haired boy, whose eyes and voice had captured Sora's core.

With his mind wrapped around the strange boy, Sora stepped through the doorway, Kairi in his wake.

(**A/N:** That's it for now! Next chapter will include the _real_ Riku and start to explain how the events will tie into the romance, and vice versa. Thanks for reading and please review, I don't know how I'm doing without commentary! When I get reviews, it makes me want to write more!)

**Preview of Chapter 4:**

......... Any words he might have said locked in his throat, along with the reminder to breathe. Approaching him and Kairi was a boy a little older than Sora, with strong sea-green eyes and platinum hair. They boy who had haunted Sora's dreams since the day Kairi arrived.........


	4. Traverse Town

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by......... well, it ain't owned by me, so don't try to think I'm taking the credit, 'cause I'm not.

**Chapter Four: Traverse Town**

"Sora? Sora, wake up! Where are we?"

Sora groaned and opened his eyes. An auburn-haired girl slowly came into focus, a worried expression adorning her face. The background slid into view next, causing Sora to come fully awake.

They weren't on Destiny Islands anymore.

A small white thing looking much like a teddy bear with a red ball atop a long antenna waddled into view. "What is _that_?"

The small – animal? – turned to him and growled in a high-pitched voice, "Excuse me, kupo! You'd better not be talking about me! I'm a Moogle!"

Sora couldn't even respond he was so shocked. Kairi took up where he left off. "Pardon him, he didn't mean to offend you. I'm Kairi. Could you tell us where we are?"

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Sora only paid partial attention to the conversation. They were apparently in some drear town, in a back alley behind some wooden crates. Street lamps shone brightly in the broad pavement outside but did little to light their location.

"You're in Traverse Town, kupo!"

Sora exchanged a puzzled look with Kairi. She smiled and started to say something, but the Moogle seemed more interested in Sora. Or rather, the something in his hand.

"That's the Keyblade! How did you get it? Is it the real one?" He was so excited he forgot to add his trademark "kupo!"

Sora glanced down to see the same giant key clutched in his palm. He could feel its weight now that he noticed it, but it had seemed oddly weightless a moment ago.

He shrugged. "I guess it's real."

The Moogle gave an excited squeal and raced from the alley. Sora turned a questioning frown on Kairi, who gave a helpless laugh in response.

"Let's find out more about this place, Sora," she suggested.

They emerged from the alleyway into the courtyard. Steps led up to the next tier, containing what looked like shops. People stood shadowed under buildings and in corners; only children and the occasional hasty passerby ghosted beneath the lamplights.

"I don't think I like it here, Sora."

Sora turned to her, guilt burdening him. It was his fault she was here... "Kairi, look out!"

From her shadow cast long by the light of the overhead street lamp came a creature birthed from the black depths of her shadow. With eyes glowing like embers and claws looking too substantial to be shadow, it leapt with a grace belying its hideous appearance.

Sora _reacted_ more than he acted. His left hand snatched Kairi's arm and pulled her protectively behind him while his right hand whipped forward with the Keyblade, brandishing the weapon like a sword. Except without any _real_ skill with a blade, the weapon acted more like a barrier between the shadow-spawn and the two youths.

The creature bore down on Sora from above; the chocolate-haired youth swinging his weapon to fend off the attack. But in midair, the shadow being twisted impossibly, evading Sora's attack and landing just out of the Keyblade's reach.

"Dodge this!" came a masculine voice from behind Sora. Something - with such heat it would have scorched Sora had it not been moving with the speed of a comet - passed through the gap between his' and Kairi's head and collided into the shadow creature, exploding upon impact. The fireball caught the creature and reduced it to a smoldering pile of ashes that quickly faded back into the shadows it had emerged from.

Sora turned to face their savior. Wearing black pants crisscrossed with belts and a sleeveless white shirt beneath a black jacket, a man with the same colored hair as Sora and a scar across his nose stood with a strange sword – its handle was shaped like a gun – and a hand on his hip.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere," he stated, his cold eyes never leaving Sora's.

"Who are you?"

"And they'll keep coming at you, as long as you wield the Keyblade. Now, give it to me."

All thoughts of thanking his rescuer died in his throat. "What? There's no way you're getting this!"

Kairi made a whimpering sound in the back of her throat. Neither Sora nor the stranger took heed of her.

"All right, then have it your way." Without any further warning, he jumped impossibly high into the air and landed with his back to Sora, then spun around with his Gunblade aimed at Sora's legs.

Sora attempted to hop backwards and out of his attackers way, but forgot about Kairi. Instead, he tangled their legs and both of them collapsed in a heap on the paved road. Shaking his head, he found the tip of the Gunblade against his throat.

It hadn't occurred to him until now that he might die.

"That's enough, Leon!" called a familiar voice from behind the wielder of the Gunblade. Sora forgot about the blade in his attempt to try and figure out where he'd heard that voice...

Leon stepped back and Sora got a clear view of his new rescuer. Any words he might have said locked in his throat, along with the reminder to breathe. Approaching him and Kairi was a boy a little older than Sora, with strong sea-green eyes and platinum hair. They boy who had haunted Sora's dreams since the day Kairi arrived.

Sora used the hilt of the Keyblade to smack himself – hard – in the head, certain he'd wake up.

But the boy stood over him, quirking a perfect arched eyebrow. "I'm Riku," he told Sora, his eyes sweeping over the boy and his female companion. That gaze seemed to see past Sora's clothes, beyond his flesh, into his very being. He shuddered.

"This is Sora," Kairi introduced him, "and my name's Kairi." Riku nodded, not a touch of emotion showing on his face.

Sora pushed himself to his feet with a blush. _Why am I blushing?_ "We don't know where we are," he explained.

Leon shook his head. "Come on, Riku. Let's take them back to the hotel. And then we'll give them answers."

"Sora," said Riku, "you can stay with Leon and I. Kairi will stay in the girls' room."

The spiky-haired youth just nodded his head and hefted the Keyblade onto his shoulder. Kairi giggled. "Shall we?"

They proceeded to the second district of Traverse Town. Sora couldn't shake the feeling of Riku's eyes on his back as he followed Leon to the hotel.

(**A/N:** Now that Riku's finally in the story I hope I'll get more readers, LoL! I have some very interesting things planned for the two boys, and it all starts next chapter! Please review if you liked!)

**Preview of Chapter 5:**

.........Riku neared Sora and felt gratified to see the boy swallow audibly. _I never thought I'd be teasing the Keyblade Master._ "I offer my companionship," (he enjoyed the reaction his word choice wrought in the boy standing before him) "in the battle against the Heartless.........

1. Thank you to my reviewers so far, I updated for those of you who requested it. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

2. A thing of note: my fan-fiction was obviously an attempt to mimic the first part of the game and to take off in an entirely different direction. I apologize to those reviewers who thought I was copying, I did not intend to simply re-write the game experience (I would have thought this would be obvious by the yaoi).

3. Thank you to those who read beyond the introduction to grasp the full story concept. If you have any suggestions/improvements I am open to all. Should I put a similar notice at the beginning of my story or simply erase the dream that so-closely follows the storyline? While I wanted the story to begin the way it did, I can understand the frustration of those impatient enough to stop after the first couple of lines (or not ;p). Thanks for those of you who aren't quite so impatient.


	5. To Be, Or Not To Be

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by......... well, it ain't owned by me, so don't try to think I'm taking the credit, 'cause I'm not.

**Chapter Five: To Be, Or Not to Be**

"So what you're telling me is," Sora said in disbelief, "this Keyblade will turn back the Heartless from each world once it has been locked. But how is this done?"

Leon and Riku exchanged glances. They had explained to Sora that the worlds that had always been separated by powerful barriers had been connected and world-to-world travel was now possible. An evil called the Heartless seeped into the worlds and devoured them. As the wielder of the Keyblade, Sora was destined to stop this evil.

"To seal the Keyhole of each world," Leon said, "you must rely on the strength, support, and love of the trinity."

"The trinity?"

Riku tamed his smile before it emerged. Sora looked so innocent when he was confused that Riku wanted to laugh aloud at his expression. But the sobering thought that _this_ was the wielder of the Keyblade kept his smile at bay. "You are not fated to fight the Heartless alone, Sora. Two others will aid you; the three being the Trinity."

Sora looked away from Riku's unwavering gaze when he realized their eyes were meeting. _Interesting boy, him._ "Who are these two helpers, then?"

Leon stood up. "We've been preparing people we feel are worthy candidates." He hesitated, not attempting to hide his calculating stare. He turned to Riku, who gave an imperceptible nod. "We felt that you, being the Keyblade Master, should choose."

Sora's eyes darted toward Riku's before flitting away. His face heated. Riku fought to suppress the grin at seeing the boy fidget. When he blushed, he almost looked...

_Cute?_ He barely refrained from rolling his eyes. _Go on, Riku,_ he taunted himself, _admit it. He's pretty cute._

"We should introduce him to the candidates," he said suddenly, half hoping to quell the thoughts in his mind. He wondered idly how many people usually had conversations with their conscience and smothered a sigh. Riku knew of only one, and _he_ was a wooden puppet. He carefully kept his internal turbulence from his face, though.

"You aren't a candidate?" Sora blurted, dismayed. His face instantly lit up and Riku allowed for a lopsided grin.

"My, my, aren't we impatient to begin." If possible, Sora's face grew hotter.

"Yuffie," Leon called through the wooden door of the hotel room, "come inside. It's time."

The door opened before Leon finished and two other women ushered Kairi in. The first had short black hair and an infectious smile, while the other had long, brown hair and hauntingly beautiful eyes. The shorthaired girl introduced herself as Yuffie and the other said her name was Aerith.

Kairi took up a position near Sora, Riku noted.

Sora's eyes sharpened and he asked, "Are these the candidates?"

Leon laughed and spoke to Riku. "Perhaps his directness is why the Keyblade chose him." His smile vanished. "Don't doubt the abilities you see before you," he warned, "or you'll regret it later."

Riku neared Sora and felt gratified to see the boy swallow audibly. _I never thought I'd be teasing the Keyblade Master._ "I offer my companionship," (he enjoyed the reaction his word choice wrought in the boy standing before him) "in the battle against the Heartless. I would grant you incredible courage." He stepped back, entrusting Leon to embellish.

Instead, Yuffie winked at Sora and, ignoring the Keyblade Master's blush, added, "His sword skills are nothing to scoff at, either."

Riku schooled his face to apathy. No expression revealed his thoughts. Each of them had decided long ago what they would offer to the wielder of the Keyblade. Riku had originally intended to promise loyalty, courage, and protection. After conferring with Leon he had decided to say only courage. It was up to Sora whether or not to choose him.

Leon stepped forward next. "I would lend you my knowledge."

Aerith continued and swore she'd keep him healthy and safe with her healing magic. Riku began to feel doubtful that Sora would choose him. The silver-haired youth was the youngest in the group – _besides Sora, _he reminded himself – and who could resist Leon's knowledge or Aerith's magic. And Leon _could_ best Riku in a swordfight...

Yuffie was offering her skill in stealth and battle.

Riku stepped forward, a fluttering in his stomach. He ignored it. "Sora, I would ask you choose among us those who you would take on your first journey."

"No more than two of us," Leon reminded, "for Destiny has willed it so."

Sora nodded. "Where will we go first?" he asked.

Leon frowned, but answered. "A friend of ours, Cid, has a means for us to travel to the nearest world. We want you to seal this world to cut off the Heartless' main support to Traverse Town. Afterwards..." he shrugged. "We must find out where they are originating and stop them."

Kairi spoke up at last. "So we're at war with this evil?"

Riku regarded her while Aerith confirmed her inquiry. "I suggest the Keyblade Master returns here once he has completed his first."

Yuffie nodded. "So choose two of us, already," she told him.

Riku found himself admiring this young wielder of the Keyblade. He took their story seriously and credulously, willing to help in a war he knew nothing about. Suddenly, he desperately wanted to keep Sora safe.

Maybe he'll choose me... 

Sora shrugged. "I guess I choose Leon and Aerith, then."

Riku felt a stab of disappointment, followed by hurt. _Hurt?_ _I shouldn't mind that this boy probably just made the best decision._ Yet he still couldn't shake the feeling that he had somehow been betrayed. What would it take to join the Keyblade Master on his quest?

Sora's gaze met Riku's before leaving to stare at the ground. A mild defiance laced his tone, "They have the most to offer."

Riku dulled his senses and nodded in agreement. Something in the way Sora had looked at him earlier had given him a confidence that the boy would choose him.

_False confidence._

"Let's go then," Leon stated. "The faster we leave, the sooner we will come home."

(**A/N:** Hey, this story wouldn't be good without some angst thrown in, would it? Don't worry, I won't write half a book without putting Riku back in. In fact, I was thinking he should do something... uncharacteristic? ... to _persuade_ Sora. I doubt any readers would object to _that_! Grins)

**Preview of Chapter 6:**

......... The older boy would haunt him with his presence when Sora knew nothing could _happen_. Look but don't touch.

He found himself blushing again and forced the thought away.........


End file.
